


Ready, Aim, Fire

by turnedtechgodhead



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, F/F, F/M, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3656124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnedtechgodhead/pseuds/turnedtechgodhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The outfit didn't feel right, it didn't feel right. Like he didn't deserve this. The silk lining and the gold engraving on his royal blue jackets and pants. It wasn't him. Yet it would have to be. He was the Heir. He was to inherit the King, his fathers, responsibilities, even though he had been doing them since his fathers passing two years ago. It was unfortunate, a horrible sickness fell over the Kingdom of Prospit and had reached the King. He fell into a deep sleep one day and never woke up. Ever since them he had inherited Prospits throne. In one day he no longer held the title 'Heir'. He was now King Johnathan Egbert, or King John. Today is Coronation Day, he would officially hold the position as King of Prospit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coronation Day

The outfit didn't feel right, it didn't feel right. Like he didn't deserve this. The silk lining and the gold engraving on his royal blue jackets and pants. It wasn't him. Yet it would have to be. He was the Heir. He was to inherit the King, his fathers, responsibilities, even though he had been doing them since his fathers passing two years ago. It was unfortunate, a horrible sickness fell over the Kingdom of Prospit and had reached the King. He fell into a deep sleep one day and never woke up. Ever since them he had inherited Prospits throne. In one day he no longer held the title 'Heir'. He was now King Johnathan Egbert, or King John. Today is Coronation Day, he would officially hold the position as King of Prospit.  
John fiddled with his gloves, tracing the gold Prospit Crest that was craftily embroidered atop of the glove. A golden crown. The Crest was also on his jacket, right over where his hear would be. The crown was a symbol of royalty. There was another Crest, especially for the Knights. A Crest the army would wear on their shirts, right over their hearts; a golden crescent moon. The moon was embroidered on his jacket sleeves. 

John look over the window and could see the thousands waiting to get into the castle to witness the event. People started to part and stand off to the side as a coach came through baring a crowned purple flag. He bit his lip and turned away, giving a deep breath and blowing out. If he wasn't nervous, he was now. He totally forgot that representatives from Derse would be showing up. John ran a hand through his hair and paced the room, looking at the door each time he passed it. There was a good bit of commotion from the other side. Reasonably so. Many servants were rushing around, setting up things for the after party, several even knocking on the door to ask if he was ready.

The answer was no, but soon it would have to be 'yes'. He couldn't avoid it forever. A knock at the door and John ignored it. He heard it open anyway. 

“It's not nice to ignore your guests.” John jumped at the voice and spun around. It was a Knight. A Prospit Knight, that also bared the royal crescent. Odd.

“And who may you be?” 

The man bowed and then looked up, “Knight of Time, Your Highness.” John scoffed.

“Please. Your name?”

“Knight, David Strider.” John motioned for him to relax and Strider stood up in a relaxed stance, it seemed to strike John as odd. “You seem to need to be escorted outside.” His speech flowed at ease like they knew each other since they were children. 

“I don't need escorted anywhere. I know where I am to be.”

“Then you need to get there because my brother is going to have a royal fit if he doesn't see a crown on your head in the coming hour.” 

John raised his eyebrows, “Strider? Wait, wait a minute.” Johns heart sped up. The Knight smirked. 

“You seem to have made the connection. Prince Dirk Strider is here to witness the crowning of the new Prospit King for himself.” The Knight headed towards the door, “He will likely want an audience with you in the future. Be prepared, my brother isn't as nice and patient as I.” At that, the Knight left, closing the double doors behind him. 

“Ohhhh my god.” John quickly shoved his feet into his boots and bolted out the door, unfortunately scaring some of the servants. Someone took him by the arm and started dragging him away, he looked over to see Strider. He pulled him arm free. “I could have you kicked out for touching me with permission. Trust me, it's been done.”

The Knight rolled his eyes, “I'm sure, Princess, but if you want to ever become King and be on my brothers good side, I suggest you get out there.” The Heir was pushed forward towards a door where two neatly dressed men were waiting in front of. John spun around to confront the Knight but was no where to be seen. Damn him anyway. 

John nodded to the two men who bowed and opened the doors. John took a deep breath, closed his eyes and started walking. Music played as John made his way down the isle. He recognized many many Lords and Dukes on his way but managed to keep his eyes mostly forward. At the very front row sat Dirk Strider, Prince of Prospit, and the Knight, David, right beside of him. He approached a man on the right holding a scepter and another on the left, holding the Royal Crown. There was a man with a big funny hat standing in the middle, assuming this man is the Priest. John took his place, as rehearsed within the past few days, and listened to the man talk about things John needed to care about but couldn't bring himself to. The sooner the scepter was in his hand, and the crown placed on his head, the better off he would be. Sort of.

John's eyes quickly swept over the audience as he passed them and saw several family members including Jade, Jane and Jake. Some of his closest family members. Upon further inspection he noticed Karkat standing off to the side, looking serious as his eyes sweep over the whole crowd. Why wasn't Karkat closer? As if on que, Karkat stepped up beside him, relieved the boy who was holding the crown and carefully held the crown. 

“It would be my honor, Your Highness, if I, the Head Knight and your personal Knight, would be the one to crown you. John blushed and nodded. Karkat gave small smile in return but quickly went back to being serious. He said something in Alternian and Prospitan, the usual crowning mantra. 

“I now denounce your title as 'Heir' and instead rename you, respectively, as King'.” John bows his head as Karkat puts the crown on Johns head. John takes the scepter as its handed to him and turns around. The Priest announced from behind him, “King Johnathan Egbert of Prospit.” Everyone bows and then claps. Karkat comes up in front of John and kneels in front of him. 

“Your Highness, I wish you all the best and will do my best to continue to protect and serve you no matter what.” John smiled and nodded and Karkat took his place a step behind him as they both filed out of the sanctuary. John lets out a breath as he and Karkat out of sight and ear shot. 

“I'm so glad that's over, that was probably one of the most terrifying things I have ever done.”

“I'm sorry to say its only going to get worse, you'll have more responsibilities.” John let out a long 'ugh' and shoved Kartkat playfully.

“Don't remind me.”

“We have to head to the after party.” Karkat held out his arm, then looked away. “I feel its fitting that I lead you, along with your other family members.” Jane, Jake and Jade came in as if on que and tackled John, making them all fall to the floor, on top of John. Jade and Jane giggled and Jake huffed as he pulled himself up. 

“Girls, please!”

“Oh come on, Jake,” Jade said, “have some spirit!” 

“I can have spirit without tackling our cousin- the King!” Jade opened her mouth to argue but Jane cut them off. 

“Cut it out! He's still our cousin, you're right, he is also our king, we have to respect that.” John got up from the floor, with Karkat's help, and laughed. 

“Guy's, calm down, its fine. Just make sure its in private when we decide to be playful.” Jade rolled her eyes and Jake and Jane nodded. “Speaking of my favorite cousins, you all look amazing in your Coronation outfits!”

Jane does a spin and it swirls around, flaring out a bit. “I do think so! If it wasn't for Kanaya and her amazing sewing skills we wouldn't be looking as amazing as we do!” 

“I tried to help in embroidering the gloves but after messing up so many times she kicked me out.” Jake muttered, kicking his foot in embarrassment. John laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

“Ahem.” Karkat cleared his throat, “If you don't mind me interupting-”

“Karkat, when are you going to stop being so formal around us? We are your friends too! Just because we are royal doesn't mean you can't be friendlier when in person.”

Karkat muttered a 'sorry'. “Yes, sorry, but we really do need to head to the party.” Jane made a face. 

“I hate having to go to parties and dancing with strange people trying to court me! Like I would choose a suitor in just one night of knowing them.” Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“I suppose we best get to this party to get it over with.” John said. Everyone looked at him and John almost said 'what' when he remembered he was supposed to be leading. This was definitely something he would have to get used to. Over time. 

Karkat lead them to the party and when the doors opened everyone stopped as John, Jade, Jane, Jake and then Karkat following in from behind and making their way to the front of room, to the slightly raised platform. John smiled as he saw some of the people already having fun with their cheeks already rosy from the drink. John was a happy John when others were happy. His father told him that would make him a good King, Karkat agreed, of course. 

Everyone clapped for John and then went back to what they were doing before. Then came the formalities. Greeting all the Lords, Ladies, Dukes, and Princes. The last to come was Prince Dirk Strider of Derse, followed by his sister Lady Rose Lalonde and Lady Roxy Lalonde. The Ladies choosing to take their mothers name over their fathers. They were just closer to their mother than the father. Of course that can't be the same for Dirk, who was born to inherit the crown so was with him father more often than not. 

Prince Dirk bowed before John, Lady Roxy immediately offered the first dance. Lade Rose smacked Lady Roxy and muttered something under her breath which caused Roxy to frown and stand back a bit. John held up his hand in a silence motion then smiled at Roxy and held out his hand, “I would love to dance with you, Miss Lalonde.” Roxy blushed and took his hand and John lead them to the middle of the floor. John's mind went to wondering where Knight Dave was, and figured he was standing off to the side somewhere, watching like they were supposed to. 

Eye's fell on John and Roxy as the music started back up and John proceeded to lead Roxy into the most romantic and flawless dance of her life.


	2. The Best Knight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another short chapter before bed

Afterward they were near inseparable, well, it was more of that Roxy wouldn't let go of John, and John didn't voice a complain. John went about talking, mostly, politics with Lords, Ladies and Dukes with Roxy hanging on his right arm. They received looks but were pointedly ignored by Roxy and John just wasn't paying enough attention. 

Eventually, they received some time to themselves and chose to take a walk in the garden, John noticed Karkat and Dave following behind, though they were standing as far as they could from each other. John stopped by the fountain that was lit up with many candles, the water looked like it was dancing with the shadows they were casting. Roxy hung onto John's arm the whole time, mostly for balance as she had a bit much to drink. But not and unusual amount according to Dave who wasn't too far behind. It was awkward and hard to be alone with two people watching. John figured it was for the best, though getting to know one of the Derse Ladies was brought up to him during a meeting before the coronation, all the staff hoping to improve relations with Derse, seeing as right now they are a bit strained. 

Too strained it seemed and John could feel the pressure in more ways than one. Roxy was getting heavier on his arm and the longer the night went on the more he realized that if he really wanted to improve relations that he would have to swoon one of the Lalonde Ladies. One already seemed fond of him, but he didn't want to use someone for political power. John didn't want to just use Roxy. He knew that he didn't love her though, but if it meant having peace...

“John. I think... I like you.” And there it was, right on cue with his thoughts. Everything was screaming. 'No, don't say it back, John.' but his lips turned up and opened,

“I like you too.” Of course they couldn't be in love quite yet. You can't love someone you just met. That was unrealistic. But he wasn't lying, he did like Lady Roxy, just not in that way. In fact he liked Karkat a whole lot more than he should. On occasion he was temped to kiss him, but that would break protocol and every single boundary between them. Karkat was his protector. John wondered if Dave liked anyone. Then snapped out of it. He couldn't like Dave. That was out of line, that type of love was not accepted anywhere. The people would get rallied up, John could be taken off his throne and killed! He squeezed Roxy's hand and Roxy beamed and laid her head on John's arm as they walked.

John kissed Roxy on the cheek before making an excuse that he needed to attend to some private business. They parted, reluctant on Roxy's half but once Roxy's found Dirk she stumbled right over to him and hung on him. John let out a breath of relief and turned around but met eyes with Dave. 

“You aren't going to lead my sister on, got that? You do, you will regret it. You either love her or you don't. By the way you were acting, and the look in your eyes, you don't care for her. She's quite smitten with you. Don't break her heart.” They kept their eyes locked,

“I have no intention to lead Lady Roxy on, I only wish the best for her. For both of us. If she is smitten with me, that is her doing. I may or may not like her that way, its only been one night and you leave in the morning.” John scanned the crowd as if he were looking for someone. Then he spotted Karkat, they locked eye, John blinked three times. Karkat made his way over.

“Is there a problem, Your Highness?” He looked over at the other Knight, “Sir Dave?” Dave stared down Karkat before shrugging and looking over at Dirk and Roxy. 

“I'm cool.” 

“You wish.” 

“Karkat.” Karkat straightened up and held out his arm, 

“Do you wish to retire for the night?” John waved his hand in dismissal. Karkat lowered his arm and nodded. “I will be around.” 

It was just John and Dave then, both looking over the crowd. “You both seem to like each other.”

“He's the head Knight, he is my personal guard, of course we do.”

“Romantically.”

“Never.”

Dave scoffed, “Pardon, Your Majesty, but you both seem friendlier than that.” John gave him a side glance. 

“Don't be absurd.” 

“I state what I see. And my eyes are telling me that-”

 

“I think you have said enough.” John walked towards Dirk, “I believe I will attend to your brothers wishes for a personal audience now.” John walked over to Karkat instead and told him to lead Prince Dirk to the conference room. 

xxx

John prodded the fire with the poker until he heard the door open. Instead of Dirk, it was Dave.

“I was told to scan the room first.”John rolled his eyes and continued poking at the fire, watching and fixated at the embers as they flair up. Dave checked the whole room, cabinets, windows, under the table. Though he stopped when he felt something on the floor. “There's a room under our feet.”

“Yes its a wine cellar. I don't know why it is in the conference room, I didn't design the place. 

“I have to see inside.”

John shrugged and walked over to a wall to the left, by the window and pulled back the rug covering the entrance. “Its going to be a bit dusty, seeing as how there is nothing in it. We don't use it for wine. That's for the kitchen.” They opened it and John pulled a strap and a broken latter rolled its way down. 

“You're joking.”

“No. If you really want to go down there, be my guest, but I assure you, there's nothing, or no one, there.” Dave shifted on his feet for a minute and John crossed his arms. 

“There's no need, I doubt King John would be trying to kill me just yet.” John and Dave's heads jerk up to see Dirk closing the door. 

“Of course not.” John agreed and offered a seat. Dirk stayed standing. Where was Karkat? 

“I only wanted to speak with you for a minute. I knew Roxy would attach to you the moment she saw you in person, once she saw your portrait in the invitation she was smitten with you.” John went back to poking at the fire. 

“I fail to see what Roxy has to do with anything.”

“She could be our relief between Derse and Prospit's tensions. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to sell off one of my sisters for political gain, but its not a bad idea. You seem to be smitten with her as well.” John continued poking at the fire, continuing the silence. “I just want what would be best for the both of us. I wont be upset if you aren't attracted to her, but something needs to happen between our kingdoms. Skaia can't fix all out problems. It can't fix this one.

“Roxy would take you as a husband without a second thought. I know that 'love at first sight' isn't real or marrying someone you just met is the best idea, but think about it. Our kingdoms could merge-”

“My father didn't want to merge kingdoms. He wanted Prospit to stay as Prospit.” 

“And it would. One of ours would be marrying you, I would have little say in what happens in your kingdom. I would just be advising Roxy-”

“If I were to marry Lady Roxy, she would be my wife, the Queen, and you would have no say in what happens in my kingdom.” John put the poker down and looked at Dirk who was trying to look casual but still looked very tense. “I understand your intentions, they are good I'm sure, but this is my kingdom now. I have to do what is best for my own. 

You see if Roxy married me, she would have power in my kingdom but not yours, correct? She wouldn't have a political power in Derse since she would be married into Prospit. I mean well, Dirk, I really do.” 

Dirk looked at Dave then out the window, at the crowd of peasants below. “It seems you still have a crowed to attend to.” 

“Indeed.” Silence followed until John couldn't take it anymore. “If I do marry Roxy, I would have your blessing, correct?” Silence then,

“Yes, but get to know her, I want her to be happy. Not some pawn to be used to relive tensions.”

“I would never do that.” Dirk nodded and went towards the door.

“I suppose we should head back out, we have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow.” John nodded. They bowed to each other and Dirk left. Dave dropped the door to the cellar door and it made John jump and look at him.

“Don't mess with my sister.”

“I told you I don't-”

“Liar. I know the looks you give to Karkat and the looks he gives you when you're not looking. Don't be stupid. Dave opened the door. “Don't believe that you can change yourself for the good of the kingdom shit, or to relieve tensions. Don't put yourself through that, you're so much better than that. Who cares what people think?” John didn't have time to answer as the doors slammed shut and Dave was gone. 

John frowned and looked back at the fire. He put his face in his hands and then peaked through them, looking at the fire. It wasn't a lady or a man issue, it was something completely different, something neither Dirk, Dave, Roxy or Karkat could understand. 

xxx

After a long night of celebrating with the commoners, John finally went to bed; though it was hard at first. It was just that he was housing quite a few guests and it made him nervous and unable to sleep. It didn't help the fact that Karkat was standing guard out front his door after a long and exhausting night. He could invite- no. John turned to the other side of the bed. It seemed bigger tonight for some reason. More empty. Cold. 

That was it. John pulled the blankets off and put his feet to the floor and headed for the door. He opened it to see Karkat's surprised eye's looking at him. Karkat had nice eyes, they were a hazel color with a spot of green in the right lighting. Which was now. “Come to bed with me.” John said before he even thought through what to say. 

Karkat seemed to be searching for words and came up with none. “You don't have to, but I know how you look at me, and I you. Just for tonight, come to bed with me. No one will know.” 

“B-but...” John waited for the rest but nothing else other than a whine came out from the Knights mouth. John shrugged and opened the door more, “Come in and close it, or stay out and keep watch, your choice. I'm not going to order you to do anything. I am a king now but that doesn't mean tha-”

His voice was muffled over Karkats own mouth. Karkat pushed them both into the room and thankfully John had enough time to kick the door shut before getting into bed with Karkat and having one of the best nights he's had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's poorly written Johnkat porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update this every other day. For the ones who want JohnKat porn, here it is. But this will end up as a JohnDave fic.

They both stumbled backwards as they made their way to the bed, pulling off their shirts in the process. John was the first to go down onto the bed, Karkat then crawled overtop of John, both hands on either side of John's head. They continued the battle of lips and tongues for a few minutes until John gave in and let Karkat ravage his lips, face and neck with sweet but lustful kisses.   
One of Karkats hands went down to John pants and unbuttoned them. They stopped kissing long enough to be able to shove each others pants and undergarments off and into the floor. 

John flushed at naked he was, and how Karkat was. He looked up into Karkat kind, but lustful, hazel eyes and smiled. He cupped his knights tanned face and trailed it down to his chest where you could see and feel the toned muscles. Karkat took John's hand and kissed the top of it. John's face couldn't get any redder. John pulled his hand away and back to his chest where he slowly trailed it down towards his already engorged member. 

“You're already so hard.” John mumbled as he stroked Karkats member, the stroking eared a sharp intake of breath. Precum beaded at the top and John used that as lube as he stroked faster. Karkat let out moans and pants and a 'that feels so good'. John decided that Karkat was being too quiet so he worked on Karkats neck, which earned encouraging pleasuable sounds and moaning John's name. Karkat quickly pulled one hand away from John and started on John's own erection. Not predicting this, John seized up at first but once Karkat got good motion and momentous John started panting himself. With their lip smashed against each other, the neck kissing and sucking, it was soon that one of them would come. 

John could tell Karkat was close to coming as his pants and moans before more erratic and John's name became surred and mixed with the panting. Karkat stopped John's hand before it was too late, “Please,” Karkat whispered, “I want you to come first.” 

John wasn't about to argue but he didn't want to have Karkat wait. Karkat then backed up a bit and then went down, and licked a trail up the side of John's fully erect member. John shivered. Karkat flicked the top with his tongue, wiping the precum off the top. John draped his arm over his mouth and moaned into it. Hoping to muffle it enough no one in the other rooms would hear and know. 

Karkat opened his mouth and slowly engulfed John all the way down. John unintentionally jerked up, earning a choking sound from Karkat. John moaned as Karkat bobbed his head up and down, using his tongue expertly as he gave what John would call the best blow job of his life. John panted and snaked his hands into Karkats hair, pulling lightly, earning sounds from Karkat. That one sound got to John more than any piano or other instrument could make and came right there on the spot. Karkat swallowed and John wanted to believe he was in love as Karkat's face came into view, specks of white cum over his lips.   
They kissed and then John began stroking Karkat, Karkat was already on the edge and came almost immediately. Spilling all over John's hand. They collapsed beside each other and John smiled as Karkat took his hand in his, forgetting that was the hand he came on.

“Gross.” Karkat said.

“Yeah, well its your fault for forgetting.”

They fell into a blissful silence as they basked in their after glow together. John smiled wider at the thought of being with Karkat like this all the time. The smiled faded immediately as he remembered who he was. He was King now. King John. Having intimate relations with Karkat, his personal Knight. John rolled over and laid his head on Karkat's chest, wrapping his arms loosely around him. He would blissfully accept this, just for tonight. Yeah. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door sat Roxy, who heard the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

When John woke up he didn't wake up to a warm body but a cold and empty bed. Last nights events were clear but a tad bit foggy because of the few drinks he had. He wasn't drunk enough to forget everything, he remembered everything from last night. He remembered pulling Karkat into his room, his lips meeting the knights, the rush when Karkat engulfed his member all the way, and the way Karkat touched him in all the right spots making sure John felt like he was on fire. 

John sat up and looked around his room in case Karkat was still there for some reason. After confirming this John swung his feed over the bed and stood up. He stretched and then opened the curtains. The sun was a already a good way up into the sky and John wondered why no one woke him for breakfast. Outside the window John could see the knights training back in the field. That must have been why Karkat didn't wake him. Or maybe it was because of last night. Surely Karkat wasn't regretting anything that happened. That would make things awkward and uncomfortable for quite a while. 

A knock to his door interrupted John's thoughts. He quickly grabbed his robe, tied it around him and hurried over to the door. He opened it to find Prince Dirk, who gave him a quick look over and raised an eyebrow. 

“I accidentally slept in a bit.” John cleared his throat, “Do you need something?” 

 

“Yes, actually.” We need to be staying here a bit longer, it looks as if a storm is on its way and we don't want to be caught in it. If that is alright with you of course.” John smiled and ran a hand through his hair, taking notice of how messy it is. 

“Of course, no trouble at all, stay as long as you need.” Dirk nodded

“We will pay you back for your hospitality.” 

John waved his hands, “No no! It's all fine and free, trust me when I say you are not a bother.”

The Prince smirked, “Want time alone with my sister, huh?” John blushed, “Though I do have to tell you, she gets drunk quite often. Too often. We're hoping that you would be able to ease that just a little bit. I doubt it though, if family cant get her to ease up, I can't expect anyone else to.”

“Are you implying something?”

“I was just thinking that if you plan to get closer to my sister, you do it while you get the chance” Dirk paused as some servants walked by, then said in a hushed tone, “I know the whole 'love at first sight' is unorthodox, but when you think of our kingdoms relations, well it should make you love her a whole lot. And...” Dirk smirked, “You're Knight a whole lot less.” Dirk swiftly turned and started back down the hall and out of sight.

John frowned and backed into his room and shut the door. He untied his robe and let it slide off his shoulders and onto the floor. He went to his closet and picked out a dark forest green button up shirt, with the Prospit Crest over the heart and his usual black pants, socks and shoes. After he checked over himself two or three times he deemed himself ready for company. Just as as John was about to turn away from the mirror a there was a knock on his door. 

“Come in.” The door opened and Karkat came into view. John smiled and turned around and went to speak but Karkat beat him to it. 

“I'm sorry I wasn't here to help you dress, I had things to attend to that I was not able to last night.” They both blushed a bit and John cleared his voice.

“That's fine, I am fully capable of dressing myself, as you can see I tucked my shirt in and everything!”

“You forgot your belt.”

“I don't need a belt!”

“You do, it completes the outfit and makes you look nicer over all.” Karkat opened a drawer and pulled out a belt and went over to John and put it on him. Afterward when it was through the loops and tightened enough Karkat stood back and examined him. “You look nice in green.” 

John knew it was a innocent comment, Karkat always commented on how well he looked. They had to act like last night never happened, there would be many repercussions if anyone found out. John was pulled out of his thoughts as another knock came upon his door.

 

Karkat went over and opened the door, a familiar blond haired knight was seen trying to look over Karkat. “Is King John here? I see him, I need to have a talk with him. Alone.” John gives a bemused smile, Dave was definitely not one for elegance. He's like what Katkat used to be. Head strong but comedic in almost everything he did. 

“He is dressing, if you would like to wait outside the door until-” 

“No, Karkat, I'm finished, let him in.” Karkat gave Dave a once over and then nodded, stepping aside. 

“I'll be waiting outside the door if you need me.” Karkat shut the door slightly behind him. 

Dave looked around the room, looking at the green bedding, curtains and plant life scattered about the room, “Green. It suits you.” He looked over at John and smirked. “You even look good in it.” 

John rolled his eyes as he tightened his belt, “Flattery will get you a lot of places, except with me. What do you want, Strider?” 

“Whoa are we really on last name basis? Am I supposed to call you King Egbert?”

“Technically? Yes. And if you're here to get me to marry your sister or something, please leave. My love life isn't going to be designed and orchestrated by another country.” 

“It wasn't my intention to come here to win you over to my sister, King Egbert. Dirk is out with Rose and Roxy, at the marketplace, getting souvenirs most likely. I'm here to relieve Karkat for the day. To feel what its like to be a knight under another king.”

John bit the inside of his cheek in thought. This could be a chance to get away from all the awkwardness of Karkat from the night before. Maybe he could get some secrets about Derse from Dave, if there were any. Then again John wasn't a fool, Dave could be doing this to get secrets from John, or to try to sway him into marrying Roxy. Either way, it looked like Dave would be sticking around anyway, since he had nothing else to do. 

“Karkat.” John called out, Karkat opened the door and stepped in. “Dave will be accompanying me today. Feel free to go home or do whatever you please today, consider it a day off.” Karkats mouth hung open in disbelief before composing himself.

“But Your Highness, what if-”

“I trust Dave -” John looked at Dave without turning his head, “-will keep me as safe as if I were Dirk or any of the Ladies.”

Karkat nodded and backed up, “I trust your judgment, Sire. Just be careful.”

“Hey, that's what I'm here for.” Dave said and put a hand on his hip.

Karkat looked at Dave, then a long look at John before turning to the door and leaving. John looked over at Dave, who seemed to be in another place at the moment, that gave John enough time to grab his pocket knife out of his bedside drawer and slip it up his sleeve. John turned around to see the knight still spacing out.   
Dave wasn't someone could over look. For one Dave was suited in a button up red shirt and a brown jacket with the Derse symbol on the sleeves and brown pants to match his jackets. His build wasn't thin nor was he too built, but just the perfect size. He had bright red eyes, not like blood red, like a sunset kind of red, they were almost romantic in themselves kind of way. His skin was tanned, most likely from having to be outside most of the day. But if John saw right, he was considerably pale underneath the clothing. His platinum blond hair was closely shaved at the sides and a bit longer on the top.

John snapped out of it to see Dave looking at him and grinning, “Like what you see?” John scoffed and headed towards the door, Dave was close behind. 

“I have things to do, let's go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its not long im sorry
> 
> but life and boyfriends to exboyfriends and depression, its hard to update, lets see if i can try to update this once every week 
> 
> but hey, here comes Dave :D johndave is the main couple in the story, despite the johnkat smut


End file.
